un pequeño sueño de amor
by Leia 2.0.0.9
Summary: esta historia esta inspirada en el video starganzer de miku. un chico al que jamas le intereso el amor solo la musica se dispone a cumplir su sueño...ser una estrella de rock...pero los fracasos se hacen frecuentes. una noche conoce a una extraña chica que por accidente se hace responsable de ella... ¿podra Ryun aprender a luchar por sus sueños y en el camino enmorarse?
1. Chapter 1

Me inspire con esta historia por la canción de miku stargazer,el video me encanto así que decidí crearle una historia a uno de mis personajes favoritos miku …aunque mis favoritos siguen siendo rin y len…el primer capitulo es un poco corto pero esperen el segundo gracias por tu atención…proyecto Leia activado…

Vocaloid no me pertenece…

Capitulo 1: El dragón y la princesa….una extraña combinación

"_**Otra mañana, la misma rutina de todos los días, como siempre preparándome para otro día de escuela, mi nombre es Ryun Kawashima , ese día Sali,era el día de primavera, las hojas de los arboles de cerezo caían y yo no quería ir a la escuela, era lunes (odio los lunes ¬_¬) además que era mi festividad menos favorita (el día de san Valentine),la verdad es que no me interesa el amor, lo que en verdad me importaba era una cosa…ser una estrella de rock, quería rockear en algún escenario y que todos me aplaudieran…pero había un problema…",**_ (kawashima…kawashima…kawasima despierte!) Grito el maestro enojado (eh?) decía Ryun confundido y aun medio dormido (quiere decirme la respuesta de la pregunta que acabo de hacer?) dijo el maestro señalando el pizarrón (eh…cuatro…?) Dice Ryun con una sonrisa no muy seguro (eso esta bien…) dice el maestro con una sonrisa (en serio?) dice Ryun emocionado (si…estaría bien si estuviéramos en matemática! ) grita totalmente enojado el profesor (estamos en historia , …haga el favor despierte y valla de inmediato a la sala de castigo) dice el profesor volteándose mientras Ryun se levanta de su escritorio (esta bien…amargado…) el profesor se voltea rápidamente enojado (kawashima! Castigado por dos semanas!) dice muy enfadado mientras Ryun sale del aula.

Las horas pasaron y aquel chico de cabello y ojos azul cielo, con una gorra roja y su uniforme negro, más su guitarra que colgaba de su espalda, salió corriendo de la sala de castigo (no corran en los pasillos!) Gritaba una profesora que hacia turno en los pasillos ,pero el no se detenía ,parece que quería llegar ansiosamente a un lugar "hoy será el día" pensaba mientras corría aun mas rápido, al salir del instituto unos chicos lo detienen (adonde vas Ryun?) le dice un chico de cabello negro entre burlas (eso no te importa) responde Ryun algo arrogante (no me digas que iras a esa audición del restaurant) le dice otro chico de cabello rubio (te equivocas) dice Ryun (ha…no iras y esa guitarra que tienes atrás?...es acaso para matar a alguien?) dice otro chico burlándose (por favor…ni siquiera eres bueno en ello…solo eres un payaso que tiene una tonta fantasía) le sigue el chico de cabello rubio (cierto) responde el tercer chico,Ryun sin saber que decir, se marcha con los pocos ánimos a la audición (nota de autor; hace días Ryun ha intentado tocar en distintos lugares, pero siempre lo rechazaban; un día encontró un anuncio en el periódico que buscaba a un guitarrista que supiera cantar).

Cuando llego al establecimiento, se presento ante los dueños (era un señor gordo ya un poco viejo y uno muy flaco y joven),"será coincidencia?" pensó Ryun algo gracioso, este se dispuso a subir al escenario…pero empezó a sentirse nervioso… _**"quiero ser una estrella de rock pero…hay un problema…no se cantar…"**_ Ryun comenzó a tocar y a cantar...bueno…mejor dicho…empezó a gritar o crear un desastre, casi de inmediato fue sacado a patadas del lugar. _**"la gente pensaría que esto me afectaría pero la verdad no me importa ,aunque estuviera solo, sabia que algún día la gente que me critico seria la primera que me iba aplaudir cuando triunfara…no lo supongo…lo se…"**_ pensaba Ryun mientras caminaba hacia su casa ,de pronto oye unos ruidos y se detiene (no tengo nada para que me roben así que déjenme en paz) horas mas tarde Ryun aun sentía que lo seguían persiguiendo, harto se detiene y se volteamolesto (ya he dicho que no…) Ryun se detiene al ver a una chica de cabello turquesa con coletas y con una capucha marrón "será una fan?" piensa Ryun algo confundido.

**bien esto es todo espero que me acompañen en el segundo cabitulo...dulce noche...o dulce dia?... bueno dependiendo de la hora en que lo leas...nos vemos... proyecto Leia apagado**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola siento la demora y sobretodo lamento que mi primer capitulo fuera un desastre les prometo que este será diferente además agradesco a la pingu98 y a SessKagome and Shade Shaw que me dieron unos consejos, en verdad lo lamento pero aun no me acostumbo a ello pero les agradezco un montón…este capitulo se lo dedico a ustedes… Leia activado

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 2: una larga persecución

-"¿será una fan?"- pensó este confundido

-¿quien eres?... ¿quieres un autógrafo?-Ryun le hablaba pero la chica no respondía

-eh…ok…ya me voy…-dijo extrañado mientras se alejaba. Mientras caminaba Ryun aun sentía que la chica extraña lo seguía, algo incrédulo salió corriendo pero no había manera de perder a la chica pero no importaba este seguía corriendo, se fue por un callejón y noto que la chica se había caído en la carretera, este solo se comenzó a reír

-jajajajjaja ¡tonta! Jajajaj- ella solo lloraba desconsoladamente como si fuera un niño al cual le han quitado su juguete, Ryun se alarma al ver que un camión se acercaba con velocidad

-¡cuidado!-grita Ryun mientras se abalanza sobre ella para salvarla. El camión no se detuvo, pero el tiempo fue así para Ryun, este estaba encima de ella, se le quedo mirando unos segundos y al analizar la situación se levanta inmediatamente…algo sonrojado. Unas horas mas tarde Ryun algo incrédulo solo piensa "que estoy haciendo" mientras camina con la chica hacia su casa. Al llegar, Ryun nota que no hay nadie ya que todo esta a oscuras

-"genial, no hay nadie en casa, podre esconder a la chica hasta que…me hable"-piensa Ryun mientras entran al casa, Ryun lleva a la chica a su cuarto

-bien…siéntate aquí y…yo curare tus heridas-Ryun sale de la habitación y al entrar ve a la chica leyendo…o mejor dicho viendo una de sus revistas…¿como decirlo?..."pervertidas"…

-¡HAAAAAAA! ¿¡PERO QUE…!? ¿¡Que diablos haces!?-grita Ryun mientras le quita la revista apresuradamente, esta solo te pone a llorar como un niño haciendo un berrinche

-"pero… ¿que le ocurre a esta chica…?"- piensa sin entender mucho la situación, de pronto la chica empieza a pelear por la revista, intentando quitársela

-¿pero que…? ¡No! ¡Dámela! Eso…no…es… ¡TUYO!- Ryun le dice a la chica mientras comienza a jalar la revista ,de pronto la chica cae y se pone a llorar de nuevo en el suelo ,antes de que Ryun pudiera decir algo escucha las llaves de la casa

-"maldición…es…" Ryun voltea hacia la chica

-shhh…silencio…no…no llores…solo mantente en silencio- el chico abraza a la chica intentando calmarla mientras le susurra al oído, ella por su parte se sonroja

-hey hermano que quieres para…- antes de que la mujer pudiera terminar, ve a Ryun abrazando a esa chica tan extraña

-¡oh! Lo siento hermano, no sabia que había una chica... ha y no se te olvide usar ¡el condón!- Ryun se sonroja-¡ha! y no muevan tanto la cama que mañana tengo que trabajar-ella sonríe pero por parte de Ryun grita ante lo que su hermana mayor acababa de decir -¡MEIKO!-.

Las horas pasaron y Ryun le conto a su hermana mayor "meiko" lo ocurrido, de pronto una pequeña niña entra a la habitación Kai yuki _**(ella es prima de los dos, quedo al cuidado de meiko cuando sus padres murieron), **_

-¡haaa! ¡Siempre tan tan adorable con tu osito! ¡Eres tan bella! Primita-meiko le decía a yuki mientras la abrasaba

-ha…siempre tan molesta hermana…- se burla Ryun

-cállate- responde meiko algo enfadada

-esposo… ¿quien esa chica?- pregunta yuki señalando a la chica sin nombre

-¡no me llames así!- se sonroja un poco Ryun

-te esta montando el cuerno yuki- le dice meiko a yuki intentando contener las risas

-¡NO LE DIGAS ESO!- le dice Ryun enfadado a su hermana mientras ella explota de risa

-¿como te llamas?- le pregunta yuki a la chica pero esta niega con la cabeza como diciendo…no lo se

-que problema…hay que buscarle un nombre…- dice meiko seria

-¿que les parece?… unicornio!- Dice yuki feliz

-no es un animal-dice Ryun con una gota detrás de su cabeza

-vamos a ponerle… ¡cerveza! ¡Sake!- Dice meiko

-típico de ti- dice Ryun

-así… ¿y como la llamarías tu?-dice meiko mientras mira incrédula a su hermano

-eh…yo…-trata de decir Ryun

-¡ja! …no sabe- dice meikoorgullosa seguido por unas risas de yuki, Ryun se enoja y grita

¡HATSUME MIKU!- todos se le quedan mirando

-ese es el nombre de la chica de la historia que te gustaba-pensaba meiko

-¿historia?- pregunta yuki confundida

-si es una historia…veras hace mucho tiempo fuera de este mundo, en el universo nació una niña, ella era la princesa ,la princesa del mundo vocaloid,su madre murió cuando ella era muy joven y su padre falleció a los pocos años dejando así que la princesa se convirtiera en reina a muy temprana edad ,pero al pasar el tiempo ella no quería ser reina …quería cantar pero lamentablemente en ese mundo no se permitía oír música, cantar o siquiera hacer un sonido que representara una melodía…y todo era para no recordar a la reina… miku vivía grandes aventuras con su mini ella y sus amigos gemelos-ahí se detiene

-¿y que pasa después?- Pregunta yuki ansiosa

-bueno…se enamora…y junto a el y sus amigos y sus voces logran que el mundo vocaloid vuelva a creer en el amor de la música-Ryun se pone un poco triste, de pronto miku comienza a saltar

-¿que ocurre?- pregunta yuki

-¿te gusta el nombre?... ¿la historia?- Pregunta meiko esta por su parte hace el signo de paz moviendo la cabeza como diciendo "¡si!" todos se le quedan mirando

-bien…no podemos llevarla a la policía…y al parecer le han abandonado…así que por esta noche que se quede aquí-dice meiko seria pero algo mandona

-One-chan…¿no crees que deberíamos darle un baño?- Decía yuki tapándose la nariz mientras miku inclinaba la cabeza como diciendo "no entiendo".

Meiko y yuki la bañan y peinan, al final esta sale con una pijama amarilla de conejitos blancos (que al parecer le quedaba muy grande) y su cabello suelto.

-bien… ¿donde dormirá?... genio-Preguntaba sarcásticamente Ryun

-en tu cuarto no será…pervertido- decía meiko burlándose de su hermano

-¿¡QUE DICES!?-se sonrroja este

-dormirá en el cuarto de yuki y yuki dormirá conmigo y a ti ni siquiera se te ocurra hacer nada pervertido con ella- decía meiko con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados mientras este se sonroja fuertemente, de pronto se escucha un ruido extraño

-¿que…es….eso…?-decía algo temerosa Ryun

-proviene de su estomago-señala yuki a el estomago de miku

-de seguro tiene hambre, voy a preparar algo-decía meiko mientras se levantaba hacia la cocina. No paso mucho tiempo cuando meiko preparo un festín para su invitada (y a un festín me refiero a una exageración)

-hermana esto es demasiado…ella no se comerá todo esto-decía Ryun

-¡tonterías!...nuestro abuelo decía: "no importa que tan grande o que tan pequeño sea mientras mantenga el corazón contento y al alma brillando como una estrella"-decía meiko realmente orgullosa e sabia

-"eso ni tu lo entiendes" -pensaba Ryun con una gota en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto la chica comía como si no hubiera un mañana mientras Ryun quedaba emaciado sorprendido para siquiera hablar

-mmm…supongo que hice muy poca comida-pensaba meiko mientras yuki y Ryun le miraban como queriendo decir "¿estas loca?" al instante miku dio un gran bostezo al mismo tiempo Yuki le siguió

-supongo que es hora de dormir-decía Ryun algo soñoliento

-es muy temprano…¡bebamos sake!-gritaba feliz meiko

-son las doce casi la una madrugada-replicaba Ryun

-ne ne Ni-san aveses creo que naciste en la época equivocada… viejo- decía meiko mientras Ryun se enfadaba y miku y yuki reían.

Muy lejos de allí ,en un laboratorio que el gobierno manejaba a su antojo, unos agentes del gobierno llegaron entre ellos uno de las tantas manos derechas de presidente y uno de los mas grande agentes del FBI con un rango mas alto que los otros miembros que le acompañaban

-Sr. Shion lamento informarle que uno de los espécimen escapo-decía una chica de cabellos morados llamada Yusuki Yukari, este por su parte se enfada

-¿¡como la dejaron escapar!?... digo… ¿que espécimen escapo?- Decía el peli azul con más calma después de haber gritado

-la chica 01 de coletas verdes-una foto apareció en la pantalla y la sorpresa Kaito y la furia que sintió era realmente inexplicable…

_**Hola queridos lectores espero que les haiga gustado este capitulo y me sigan en el tercero espero su apoyo…se les quiere… proyecto Leia apagado**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Un día tranquilo...un sentimiento extraño**

**Hola otra vez…las cosas se ponen mas interesantes…este capitulo traerá música…no me responsabilizo por la traducción de la canción de Miku y Mikuo (Hikari) espero que les guste, en este capitulo vendrán los misterios…espero que les sea de su agrado… proyecto Leia activado **

**Vocaloid no me pertenece**

-Imposible…-decía aun kaito sorprendido mientras miraba la foto en la pantalla de la chica 01.

Al día siguiente Ryun se levanto algo cansado pero bastante apresurado puesto que de nuevo se le hiso tarde para ir a la escuela, inmediatamente se vistió mientras sostenía con su boca una tostada con jalea de mora; en aquella casa se escuchaban montones de ruidos y gritos puesto que Ryun se tropezaba torpemente mientras se preparaba para ir a la escuela, rápidamente salió de la casa corriendo pero al instante se detuvo.

-Miku… ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?- decía Ryun algo incrédulo mientras le miraba de reojo a la chica peli verde que estaba escondida tras un poste.

-Ve a casa- decía Ryun algo arrogante mientras se volteaba para irse, de pronto Ryun siente que algo lo detiene, al voltear ve a Miku sosteniendo la mano de el y acercándose cada vez mas

-¿Qué haces?- decía este fuertemente sonrojado

-Miku… Miku…Miku…- decía Miku con un rostro asustado abrazándole fuertemente

-¡Suéltame!... Miku… llegare…tarde…- decía Ryun mientras trataba de soltarse de Miku, de pronto los dos cayeron, Ryun estaba furioso puesto que cayo en un charco de agua

- ¿¡que es lo que te ocurre!?... ¿¡acaso estas loca!?-le gritaba Ryun a Miku furioso mientras se limpiaba la ropa… Miku comienza a llorar sentada en el suelo mientras Ryun la ve como si quisiera decir… _"no tiene remedio"_… de pronto se escucha un terrible ruido que extrañamente proviene del estomago de la chica

_-"¿eso es lo que tiene?... ¿hambre?"-_ pensaba Ryun mientras miraba a la chica llorary luego recordó lo que su hermana le dijo esa noche mientras Miku y Yuki dormían

_**Flack back. Meiko y Ryun estaban sentados en la mesa mientras Meiko servía en su vaso un poco de Sake.**_

_**-Ryun… tal vez…esto es una señal- decía Meiko mirando su vaso medio lleno **_

_**-¿a que te refieres?- decía Ryun mientras miraba a su hermana confundido**_

_**-Mama…- esta simple palabra hiso que el rostro de Ryun se tornara triste**_

_**-escucha…papa muy pronto volverá y si ve a esta chica aquí…- miraba preocupada a la chica que dormía en el suelo junto a Yuki**_

_**-¡el no nos hará nada!-gritaba Ryun mientras se levantaba de la mesa-yo…yo…las protegeré… se lo prometí a mama… ¡el no te hará daño jamás hermana!...ni a ti…ni a nadie…eso te lo aseguro- Ryun miraba al suelo como si de alguna manera el pasado…ese horrible momento…aun permaneciera en su presente**_

_**-entonces…te encargare una importante tarea…- Ryun levanto la mirada para ver a su hermana- protege a esa chica con tu vida hasta que pueda hablar y decirnos de donde viene- Meiko se levanta y se va a su habitación con Yuki en sus brazos. **_

_**Final flack back.**_

_-__"protege a esa chica…con tu vida…"- _pensaba Ryun mientras veía a la chica disfrutar de un delicioso Ramen, estaban un restaurante no muy lejos de casa, Miku estaba muy contenta comiendo

-parece que eres una glotona después de todo- decía divertido Ryun, la chica se enoja mientras le saca la lengua

-jajajaja- ríe Ryun- estoy bromeando – de pronto Ryun escucha unas risas que proviene de la chica, al verla…de nuevo se sonroja

-te-termina de comer…así nos vamos de aquí- decía Ryun arrogante tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Miku…Miku…- Ryun voltea y ve a la chica sonriendo mientras le ofrece lo que quedo de la comida, este le devuelve la sonrisa

-ven…vamos…ya que no iré a la escuela…podemos caminar un rato- Ryun y Miku se van del restaurante a caminar un poco. En eso van a caminar al parque Miku ve un carrito de helado, Ryun nota esto y sin decir nada va y compra dos helados.

-hola me da un helado de fresa y…-la palabra de Ryun se ve interrumpida cuando Miku ve emocionada en el cartel de helados, un helado de cebolla en rama (ultra raro)

_-"¿Qué demo…?"-_ piensa Ryun viéndola de nuevo con esa mirada de que _"no tiene remedio"_ -¿me da un helado de ese también?-le pregunta al vendedor que miraba extrañado a la chica.

Después de comprar los helados, se sentaron en una de las sillas que allí estaban, en eso Miku seguía admirando el helado sin probarlo

-Miku…si no lo comes se derretirá- le decía Ryun amablemente mientras le sonreía, la chica por su parte le miro un momento confundida para luego mirar su helado y probarlo

-¿te gusto?-preguntaba divertido al ver a la chica con los ojos brillosos por el sabor del helado. Después de eso decidieron seguir caminando, horas y horas pasaron, disfrutando del bello día que les rodeaba, Ryun le contaba muchas anécdotas divertidas y ella reía al escucharlo. El tiempo no estaba mal para serles franca pero de pronto, de la nada…comienza a llover, Miku mira las gotas de agua caer y siente como miles le recorren suavemente la mejilla mientras, apresuradamente Ryun se quita la chaqueta y la cubre de la lluvia mientras la lleva a un lugar techado, en eso, a lo lejos Ryun ve una parada de autobús inmediatamente corre con Miku hacia ese lugar.

-valla…que lluvia tan fuerte…- decía Ryun mirando la lluvia sin darse cuenta que Miku lo miraba

-Miku…- susurraba la chica, de pronto la chica le abraza otro vez mientras tanto Ryun se paraliza completamente sonrojado

-_¿Qué…que es…esto que siento…?-_ pensaba Ryun confundido, de pronto siente que la chica le quita la guitarra que tiene atrás pero haciendo eso sin querer… ¿Cómo decirlo?...le toca el trasero

-¡hey!... ¿que haces tu…?- su palabra es interrumpida cuando ve a la chica admirar la guitarra, este sonríe…olvidando la situación tan incomoda…o pervertida…

-¿te gusta?-pregunta Ryun sentándose a su lado- mi madre me la regalo al cumplir los cinco años….ella tenia una hermosa voz-decía Ryun mientras miraba las gotas caer-ella me cantaba todas las noche...eso fue antes de…- Ryun para de hablar, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo…algo que deben saber de Ryun Kawashima es que del pasado no le gusta hablar…por mas que le atormente…siempre vive en el presente…no solo por su bien si no el de su familia. Ryun toma la guitarra y comienza a tocar…de alguna manera a Miku esta canción la hace sonreír… quizás le recordaba a un lugar de en sueños…

_**-"Soñando un sueño del que no despertaremos…por un largo tiempo…contigo en un mundo solo para nosotros dos…."- **_Ryun trataba de cantar pero era obvio que solo gritaba-_** En un lugar oscuro y donde no hay nada…solo mis sentidos se levantan…tu quien lloras "estoy sola", tu mano solo quería tomar-**_ todos los que pasaban por allí solo lo abucheaban, insultaban o le lanzaban cosas…este guardo silencio y miro el suelo con una mirada sumamente triste…pero de pronto…una dulce voz…lo atrapo completamente…al punto de olvidar todo lo que pasaba

_**-Cantando completamente para mi misma…yo quien lloro "estoy sola"…llama mi nombre, tú quien acariciabas mi cabello...tu mano era amable… tu quien alguna vez me habías enseñado (una canción)… "quiero cantarla desde mi corazón" pensé…pensé... Esa clase de sentimiento, incluso aunque este perdida…**_-Ryun estaba impresionado…la chica… Miku…estaba cantando…antes de que el chico se diera cuenta…ya estaba tocando junto a ella-_** así que podría tomar tu mano incluso si este cuerpo fuera una existencia falsa… en esta pantalla que mire arriba, incluso si no hay nada…porque aquí estas, no estoy mas sola… la pantalla que mire hacia arriba para ridiculizarme…no me olvides…yo quien nací para ti…tu eres para mi…la única luz… la la la la la la…**_- la chica acabo de cantar…y la gente aplaudía al ver a la chica cantar

-¡es una estrella!- gritaban mientras aplaudían

-es de otro mundo- murmuraban…pero este no era el caso de Ryun…este no aplaudía ni gritaba…solo la miraba con la boca abierta

-Miku… ¿pu-pu-puedes…hablar…?...- trataba de decir Ryun pero de la chica no pudo recibir respuesta, puesto que la policía interrumpió era un hombre gordo de cabello blanco con una rostro muy intimidante y otro hombre mas flaco con cabello negro y traje azul

-¿¡Qué pasa aquí!?... ¿¡es esto una fiesta o que!?... ¡fuera de aquí!- gritaba el hombre gordo de cabellera blanca, en eso su compañero aturdido por el grito de su jefe les dijo amablemente a las personas que se retiraran del lugar y perdonaran la actitud de su jefe. La gente se marcho amablemente, otras no tanto, les molesto mucho los gritos de ese hombre.

-¡ustedes dos me acompañaran a la comisaria!- decía el hombre mirando a Miku y a Ryun con un rostro molesto

- ¡IDIOTA! ¿¡QUE HACES ALLI PARADO MIRANDO!? ¡LLEVALOS AL AUTO!- Gritaba el hombre plenamente molesto mientras el otro hombre con traje caía aturdido por el grito al suelo

-¡LEVANTATE TARADO!- este inmediatamente se levanto y fue hacia ellos

_**-maldición… no puedo huir…ya le tengo demasiados problemas a mi hermana…- **_pensaba Ryun mientras el hombre los llevo a la estación de policía.

En la estación de policía Ryun y Miku estaban sentados en unas sillas esperando a Meiko, las horas pasaron y la dicha chica a quien esperaban llego a la estación con Yuki (a quien acababa de buscar del colegio).

-hermana yo…- trataba de explicar Ryun

-quédate aquí con Yuki y Miku…yo me encargare de esto- Meiko se acercaba molesta a la oficina del jefe de policías, el pero al casi llegar un chico de cabello negro con traje azul la detiene

-Señorita Sakine… no puede entrar…el señor Miyasaka esta muy ocupado y…-trataba de decir el hombre con cabellera negra y traje azul

-Minato...no tengo paciencia…es mejor que te quites o lo hare yo misma como lo hacia en la escuela- decía esta molesta

-no te atreverías…ya no somos niños…soy un hombre- decía Minato

-¿en serio eso crees?- decía Meiko mirando a Minato de forma retadora y subiendo el puño lentamente a la altura de su mejilla (por así decirlo)

-esta bien…pasa…pero no me lastimes- decía este asustado cubriéndose y haciéndose un lado lentamente, Meiko por su parte entra furiosa

-te llamo después- decía el colgando el teléfono- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- decía este con nerviosismo arreglando disimuladamente el desastre que cubría su escritorio

-Mi hermano y la chica que están allá afuera… ¿Por qué los arresto?- preguntaba Meiko sin hacerle rodeos al asunto

-¿son sus parientes?...yo no lo sabia- decía este asustado

-no se haga el tonto y responda la pregunta- decía Meiko enojada

-los traje aquí por alterar un espacio público sin autorización- decía este serio

-¿los trajo a este horrible lugar solo porque cantaron una canción?- dice Meiko

-es mi trabajo…debe entenderlo- decía este serio

-¡no me importa…! cuando yo trabajaba aquí esas ridiculeces no se hacían…le advierto algo… ¡si se vuelve a meter con mi hermano las pagara!- decía Meiko furiosa mientras salía azotando la puerta

-Meiko…- Meiko voltea y ve a Minato

-¿Qué pasa?- decía aun enojada haciendo pucheros

-bueno…la cosa es que…esa chica…- dice Minato a Meiko mientras mira a Miku

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- dice Meiko confundida olvidando su enojo

-investigue sobre esa chica en la computadora y…- se detiene este

-dime ¿Qué sucede Minato?- pregunta aun mas confundida Meiko

-ella no existe- dice Minato serio

-¿a que te refieres con que no existe?- pregunta Meiko seria

-no hay nada en la computadora sobre ella, ni nombre, edad, dirección, familia…nada…es como… si en la sociedad…en este mundo…ella no existiera- decía Minato completamente serio y un poco preocupado

-entonces…esa chica… ¿Quién es…?- se decía así misma Meiko mientras miraba a la chica preocupada

**Bueno este capitulo llego a su fin…las cosas se ponen mas interesantes…la verdad es que quería que Ryun pasara un día con Miku…este capitulo empezó con algo no tan especial pero luego formo parte de la historia…¡estoy tan orgullosa!…espero que les haiga gustado…por favor dejen sus comentarios si tienen alguna critica… ¡ha! Y no se si la traducción de la canción me salió bien… la verdad es que creo que…no T.T…pero bueno…espero que me sigan en el siguiente capitulo… proyecto Leia apagado**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola perdón por haber tardado tanto, aquí las traigo el cuarto capitulo w espero que lo disfruten

-vocaloid no me pertenece

Capitulo 4: ¿verdades o fantasías?

-entonces…esa chica… ¿Quién es…?- se decía así misma Meiko mientras miraba a la chica preocupada, mientras en aquella banca Yuki y Ryun peleaban

-¡dámela!- gritaba Yuki jalando la guitarra de Ryun

-¡no es tuya!- peleaba Ryun mientras Miku reía, Meiko por su parte aparece con una expresión seria ante ellos

- ¿Qué ocurre hermanita?- preguntaba Yuki curiosa doblando su cabeza con una expresión confundida

-…- Esta por su parte no responde mientras mira totalmente seria a Miku -… vamos a casa- dice seria Meiko mientras voltea y camina hacia la puerta de la estación de policía, por parte de los tres chicos se miran confundidos unos segundos y la siguen.

Todo el camino hacia casa fue silencioso, para Ryun era extraño ver a su hermana en silencio… hace tiempo que no la veía así… "desde aquel día innombrable"; al llegar a casa, unas horas después de comer, todos estaban sentados en la mesa… en un incomodo silencio…mirándose unos a los otros.

-…- miraba Ryun a su hermana mayor esperando a que hablara-bien…-suspira este- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Tú no eres así- le decía Ryun serio a Meiko

-… ¿Quién eres?- preguntaba Meiko con una mirada seria a Miku- o mejor dicho… ¿Qué eres?-

-ella es Miku hermanita… la amante de mi esposo-(se refiere a Ryun) decía Yuki

-¿Qué…?- le miraba Ryun a yuki con una atmosfera aterradora

-¡estoy hablando con Miku!… ¡guarden silencio!- gritaba Meiko enojada, Yuki y Ryun guardaron silencio algo temerosos por la reacción de su hermana – en la estación de policía hay un letrero, el FBI esta buscando a un espécimen mitad humano, mitad alienígena… y en la foto estas tu…- todos se quedaron en silencio algo sorprendidos… mientras en otra parte un chico peli azul vestido de negro acompañado de una chica peli rojizo, otra chica peli rosado, un chico peli morado y un chico peli marrón, ellos caminaban casualmente por aquella estación de policía… sin decir nada entraron a aquella estación.

-…- un silencio cubrió el lugar, sin decir nada se acercaron a la oficina pero Minato los detuvo

-Big Al…- le llamo serio Kaito

-yo me encargo...- sonrió malvadamente mientras agarraba a Minato del cuello y lo lanzaba contra la pared, Kaito no dijo nada…solo entro a la oficina con Luka, Miki y Gapuko… al entrar todo estaba oscuro

-es mejor que salga … se que esta aquí…- decía Kaito Serio mientras aquel hombre gordo de cabellera blanca salía de su escritorio

-jejejeje- reía nerviosamente- ¿Cómo esta ?-preguntaba mientras le brindaba un trago

-no me gusta beber- decía Kaito con los ojos cerrados rechazando el trago- quiero pedirle un favor- decía Kaito serio

-¿Hm?... ¿Qué clase de favor?- preguntaba aquel hombre confuso

-yo…-trataba de decir Kaito

-¡SOLO TIENE QUE CONVENCER A LUKA PARA QUE SALGA CONMIGO! ¡SOY UN BUEN CHICO!- decía el chico llorando tipo anime mientras Kaito y Miki lo miraban con una expresión de no tienes remedio y el lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza-¡NO ME RECHASES PRINCESA CON GRANDES PECHOS!- le abrazaba Gapuko mientras Luka cerraba los ojos comenzando a enojarse cada vez mas

(Horas después)

-quiero que busque a una chica por mi…- decía Kaito serio (Gapuko esta en el suelo sangrando, fue golpeado con el pescado de Luka…) – le llamamos el espécimen 01… quiero que la encuentre- Kaito le dio una foto a aquel hombre.

-¿e-esta chica…? Estuvo aquí…yo la vi- decía sorprendido

-¿Qué?- decía kaito sorprendido.

En otra parte, en la casa de Ryun… Meiko miraba a Miku de manera intimidante…

-Miku…- decía la chica asustada escondiéndose detrás de Ryun

-Grrr…- rugía Meiko- ¿¡QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO!?- gritaba Meiko levantándose de golpe- ¡RESPONDE! ¿¡QUIEN ERES!?- gritaba Meiko

-¡detente hermana! ¡La estas asustando!- gritaba Ryun mientras abrazaba a Miku

-…- Meiko solo fruño el seño- anda…- dijo mas calmadamente pero aun molesta- ¿quien eres?-

-…- todo se que do en silencio- no quiero volver…- todos se sorprendieron al oír a la chica hablar-ese lugar es horrible…- lloraba Miku mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Ryun- yo…yo…- se levantaba Miku del suelo…mirando a Meiko seria- yo soy Hatake Miku princesa y heredera al trono del mundo Vocaloid- Yuki, Ryun y Meiko se quedaron en silenció… sorprendidos… la leyenda… aquel cuento… era real…

-¿Qué…?- miraba Ryun sorprendido

**Hola de nuevo w este capitulo llego a su fin… se me hiso difícil pero por fin lo he terminado…espero que les haiga gustado… quizás me quedo muy corto pero en el capitulo cinco me esforzare w así que síganme en el cinco w… proyecto Leia apagado.**


End file.
